The inventive concepts described herein are generally related to power converters that compensate for inductor peak current, and a corresponding method of power conversion.
Due to environmental concerns, saving energy is a necessary requirement. In mobile information processing devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants which use batteries, power saving becomes an important issue. Switch-mode power supplies such as step-down converters, boost converters, and buck-boost converters have been used in various electronic devices, and may be switchable between a pulse-frequency-modulation mode and a pulse-width-modulation mode. However, if a magnitude of the DC output voltage (Vout) of the converters changes, the magnitude of the load current may change when the converters are switched between the pulse-frequency-modulation mode and the pulse-width-modulation mode. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a technique for switching between a pulse-frequency-modulation mode and a pulse-width-modulation mode with uniform load current, even in the event that the magnitude of the DC output voltage of the converter changes. There is also a need to provide peak current compensation.